Truth or Dare Ultimate X
by blackstardragon2
Summary: My ultimate goal : Torture the hell out of these charters
1. Chapter 1

**AN/**

**Ok I know I have done this before but I am so ashamed of the first version I decided to do it all over again. Anyway I WAS going to have the G-rev cast in to this but I realized that would be too complicated so here is the new list of people you can dare or demand the truth from.**

**Simi (If you don't know who this is then just ask me or look on my profile but I don't have an updated version of her…also if you want to see what she looks like then click on my profile and go to my deviant art account link)**

**Sami (The twin of Simi just look at Simi and think the opisite)**

**Kenta**

**Yuu**

**Benki**

**Ryuga (of coarse)**

**Kyoya**

**Ginga**

**Hikru**

**Tsubassa**

**Doji**

**Sora**

**Ryuto**

**Masamune**

**Zeo**

**Toby**

**Anyway if there is anyone else you want to drag in to this mess then just make a request. As for now…**

**Dragon Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/**

**Me-hi everyone! I know that I sorta let this story go but don't worry I'm back in business!**

**Simi- and how is that a good thing?**

**Me- cuz I said so**

**Simi- you and what army?**

**Me- you know you are the only OC that acculy risks argueing with me.**

**Simi- that's cuz I'm your place holder…**

**Me- what does that mean?**

**Simi- it means stupid that instead of you in these storries you sent me so that why I have your skills and personlatly.**

**Me- oh…I don't own anything but my OCs…...anyway enjoy the chapter!**

The bladers all woke up in a big white room with virtually nothing in it.

"where the fuck are we?" Ryuga wonderd out loud and little did he know his answer was about to arrive.

With a puff of smoke, two doors apperd out of nowhere catching everyone else's attention.

Out of an angel white door steps out a brunet with short boy's hair style. She was wearing a black half shirt with white daisy duke shorts and with converse with white socks. She had a scorpion shaped birthmark on her neck and vampire pale skin with matching vampire theeth. She had a wicked grin on her face.

"Sami" Kenta wisperd and the other coal black door turrend.

Out of this door stepped out a girl that look exactly the same except, instead of daisy dukes she wore cargo shorts and the color of her cloaths where black. She still had the same birthmark, pale skin, and vampire theeth. She had a smirk going across her face.

"Simi" Yuu wisperd this time.

"hello cast are you ready?"

"is this one of your idioc game shows?" Yuu asked.

"yes it is!" Sami replied "so are you gonna play?"

"NEVER EVER EVER IN A MILLION FUCKING YEARS" Ryuga screamed and Kenta and Yuu shook their heads knowing that one way or the other their phyico girlfriends were going to get them to play.

"do we-"

"really have-"

"to resort-"

"to threting you?" The twins maraciaulsy picked up where the other left off.

"what you thret?" Ginga asked raiseing an eyebrow. "smashing our beys?"

They chuckled at this and they spoke.

"do you really think we are that lame-?"

"we would never do something so elemtry like that!"

"instead if you don't cooperate then all your dirty little seacreates will go on face book!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE?!" Kyoya demande.

"we don't, but since our game shows are so popular our fan will believe us even if we say Ginga is an orange butted fanged raccon." The twins said in usion and the cast members gulped.

"so will you play or not?"

"we really don't have a choice do we?" Benki asked roleing his eyes.

"none what so ever"

Hikru sighed in defeat and she mumbled "how do we play?"

Sami spoke first.

"its veary easy, if the aduiance give you a truth, then one of the maids or buttlers will strap you to this giant wheel. You give your answer and pry to god you told the truth. If you did then we will let you off but if you lie, the well will start spinning at such a high speed that it will explode and/or destroy your brain!"

Simi spoke next.

"If you get dare then a randome door will apper leading to your dare. Once you are in your dare room you will have a certain amount of time to complete your dare. If you succesfuly do in the right amount of time then you will be let out of the dare room. If you run out of time then the floor to your dare room will disapper and you will land in a special surprise that will most likely injure you. Each dare is has a diffcultly rateing. Once you complete a dare you will gain a certain prize that may or may not help you in the next challenge and the rateing depends on what it is."

"any questains?" the twins asked and all hands went up.

"no you may not back out!" Simi said and all the hands went down.

Sami snapped her fingers and about a dozen maids apperd.

"the maids will show you to your rooms" Sami said and disapperd trough the door she came from.

"good luck cuz you will need it" Simi's icy voice rang as she also disapperd.

**Me- ok I know its bad but-**

**Simi- its horrible**

**Me- (glares) thank you for you comment Simi…..**

**Simi- (smirks) Your Welcome!**

**Me- as I was saying I know its bad but at least its better then the first version wich was a total pice of shit.**

**Simi- you got that right**

**Me- SHUT UP SIMI….where was I? oh yheh please send in truths or dares I can use because I have some ideas but they will run out so…yheh.**

**Dragon Out**


End file.
